CCWE
WCCWAF'''World Class Championship Wrestling Alliance Federation Owned and operated by James Wiezorek and Tex McGraw. WCCWAF has been operating since 2008. WCCWAF shows more traditional matches like WWE, WCW, and the TNA. WCCWAF promotes under Two brands; '''WCCWAF, WCWF . WCCWAF is also home to two current world heavyweight championships.WCCWAF and WCWF uses a Four sided ring. Company history Acquisition of WCWF WCWF In may 2008, WCCWAF, Inc. acquired WCWF. from WCWF, Inc. for a number reported to be around $13 million. With this purchase, WCCWAF was now the second largest E-fed promotion in the world, and the only second one in North America with mainstream exposure. It remained so until the launch of WCWF in 2008.The assets of WORLD Championship WRESTLING FED (WCWF), which had folded after filing for bankruptcy in late 2008, were purchased by WCCWAF in 2008. WCCWAF will revived the promotion in a full-time fashion in late 2008. Brand Extension WCCWAF and WCWF and are two great brands now. ---- WCCWAF PPV Each month, WCCWAF holds one or two annual pay-per-view events. One event is usually three hours long and features six to twelve matches. The first PPV WCCWAF held WCCWAF Anarchy Rulz and is WCCWAF biggest PPV. WCCWAF runs thirteen Pay-per-views. Upcoming pay-per-view schedule ---- WCCWAF WCCWAF is generally seen as WCCWAF's flagship program over its sister program being WCWF and WCCWAF, due to its longer history. WCCWAF airs on Tuesdays nights from 8:00 to 11:00 in the new WCCWAF Arena the other brand being WCWF and WCWF being in the new WCWF Arena. WCCWAF Champions WCCWAF Special episodes ---- WCWF WCWF Current Champions ---- ---- Accomplishments ---- Defunct championships * WCCWAF Light Heavyweight Championship * WCCWAF Six-Man Tag Team Championship * WCCWAF Hardcore Championship Developmental Territory's Michigan Valley Wrestling Michigan Valley Wrestling is a Developmental territories for the WCCWAF and Michigan Valley Wrestilg uses a four sideed ring.Michigan Valley Wrestling has house shows once a week on Fridays. MVW Champions MVW Defunct championships *MVW Hardcore Chamionships *MVW Light Heavyweight Championship Championship Wrestling From Michigan Championship Wrestling from Michigan is one of the news Developmental territories for WCCWAF.Championship Wrestling from Michigan has house shows on Saturday. Current Champions Championship Wrestling From Virginia Championship Wrestling From Virginia is a new Developmental territories for WCCWAF. Championship Wrestling From Virginia will have house show a on Tuesdays Current Champions Big Rapids Championship Wrestling Big Rapids Championship Wrestling is a new new Developmental territories for WCCWAF. Current Champions Independent Class Champship Wrestleing Association Independent Class champship Wrestleing Association is now a Developmental Territory for WCCWAF Current Champions Extreme Class Championship Wrestling Association Extreme Class Wrestling Association is a Developmental territories it sister territories is Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation. Current Champions Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation This territorie was Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship for a while but now it is Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation due to the renane of WCCCWAF and this is a one of old Developmental territories owned by EHCW but now is owned by WCCWAF. Current Champions National Championship Wrestling Alliance National Championship Wrestling Alliance is like NWA but owned by the WCCWAF and it's developmental territorie and NCWA has house shows every week Mondays - Fridays. NCWA Champions NCWA Defunct championships *NCWA Hardcore Chamionships *NCWA Light Heavyweight Championship American Class Championship Wrestling Association American Class Championship Wrestling Association is a new developmental territorie the WCCWAF and National Championship Wrestling Alliance and this territorie will be a part of National Championship Wrestling Alliance house shows.ACCWA will have a ppv called ACCWA Clash of Wrestling ACCWA Champions United States Wrestling Association Federation United States Wrestling Association Federation is last Developmental territory for WCCWAF. Due to Xtreme Pro Wrestling Federation cangeing it name to World Class Championship Wrestling Alliance the WCCWAF Found United States Wrestling Association Federation. USWF Champions USWAF Defunct championships *USWAF Hardcore Chamionships *USWAF Light Heavyweight Championship WCCWAF is Worth WCCWAF is Worth $228 million and WCCWAF will start buying things out in the Future. Promotion today are worth less than WCCWAF.The WCCWAF has a lot of for new stuff than the WCWE. WCCWAF Head Administrators *Tex McGraw WCCWAF Chairman/WCWF Chairman *Sean Nickelsen WCCWAF CEO/''Head of Championship Wrestling From Virginia'' *Dave Brooks WCCWAF Vice President *Joey Dart WCCWAF Creative Writing/Head of Michigan Valley Wrestling *Matt VanDeusen WCCWAF Head Administrator *Nick Baker WCCWAF Vice Administrator *Pat Schiffer Head of Independent Union Champship Wrestleing Association, Dead or Alive Wrestling Championship *Toney Snider Head of Championship Wrestling From Michigan * Jake Copper Makes occasional appearances on WCCWAF and WCWF *Curtis Moore General manager of WCWF *John Stewart Makes occasional appearances on WCCWAF *Lance Rock Backstage interviewer *Jay Carter Music director *Mark Paris Part-time interviewer *Ron Reker head trainer for WCCWAF and WCWF *Frank Doring Physician *Kelly Anderson Public relations *Travis Long Makes occasional appearances on WCCWAF,Senior Vice President of Talent Relations *Paul Stewart Makes occasional appearances on WCCWAF and WCWF/WCCWAF's Chief Operating Officer *Dan Warner Makes occasional appearances on WCCWAF /WCCWAF's Chief financial officer Roster Tag Teams * APA Wolf Pack James Wiezorek,Tony Snider * The Mad Clown and The Crowbar Freak * Tim Powers and Frank Powers * The Crazy Zombie and The Gotham Feak ----